


So Anyone Want To Explain?

by jooliewrites



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooliewrites/pseuds/jooliewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re Oliver Hampton?” Annalise asks. Oliver just nods a little and reaches out his hand as she reaches out hers. “It’s very nice to meet you. I’m Annalise Keating.”</p><p>“A pleasure to meet you too,” Oliver replies and Connor steps up next to him. “I’ve heard so much about you.”</p><p>“Some of it good, I hope?”</p><p>“All of it good,” Oliver says with a smile. “I promise.”</p><p>+</p><p>Oliver meets the final member of the Keating Five and Annalise Keating herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Anyone Want To Explain?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr.  
> Hope you enjoy,  
> -Jules xoxoxo
> 
> Because we all know who really deserves it...

Oliver runs through the courthouse, flash drive in hand, frantically looking for Connor. The case Annalise Keating is working on is too big and the files to sensitive to send via email so Oliver downloaded them all onto a spare drive, faked being sick so his boss would let him leave work, and sped over to the courthouse. He’s here just in time but he can’t find Connor anywhere. Is he heading to the right courtroom?

“Oliver!” He whips around as his name is called and sees Laurel, standing by the courtroom entrance with another man, waving him over.

“Hey. Am I late?” He hands her the flash drive and she shakes her head as she plugs it into her tablet. Oliver turns to the man to Laurel’s right, gives a little nod, and holds out a hand. “Hi. Do you work for Annalise too? I’m—”

“I know. You’re Hacker Boy.” The man’s handshake is courteous and his smile seems genuine but did he just call him ‘Hacker Boy?’ Oliver’s not sure how to respond to that but the man speaks to Laurel instead. “When did you meet Connor’s boyfriend?”

She’s distracted trying to pull up the files on her tablet. “We all went out for a drink last week.”

“ _We_ all went out for a drink?”

“Yeah,” Laurel says, clearly still focused on the task at hand. “We. Michaela, Wes, and I. Last week.”

“Why didn’t anyone call me?” The man, who Oliver suspects is Asher, gives both of them dumbfounded looks. “Why does no one ever call me?” Laurel gives him a quick look that could be sympathetic but could also be a glare, Oliver can’t really tell, and turns back to her tablet. “Whatever. Nice to meet you, man.” He holds out his hand for Oliver to shake again. “I’m Asher Millstone. Have heard a lot about you.”

“Really?” When Michaela said the same last week Oliver had assumed she was exaggerating, teasing Connor the way friends do, but from what he’s heard Oliver doesn’t think Asher is really the type to lovingly tease his friends.

“Oh yeah.” Asher leans in a little to whisper. “When you guys broke up, Connor was totally devastated. Moping around the office. Daydreaming in class. Hell, he even tried flirting with some guys but you could totally tell he wasn’t really into it.”

“Really.” Oliver knows he should not get such satisfaction out of knowing Connor was heartbroken but he can’t help it. It’s reassuring to hear he wasn’t the only one torn up by their breakup.

Asher just nods. “In fact.” Asher leans in just a little closer to whisper conspiratorially. “Stick around after and remind me to tell you about the night Wes and I took him out. Highlight reel, crying to some chick about you and getting advice on how to get you back.”

“You’re joking.” Oliver can’t stop the smile spreading across his face. He’s the worst boyfriend in the world.

“Nope,” Asher says with a wink. “Seriously. Best night ever.”

“Got ‘em,” Laurel pipes in, face still buried in the tablet. “God Oliver. These are really great. Really really great.” She looks and gives him a smile. “Honestly. Annalise should have you on retainer or something.”

“It’s really not a big deal.”

“No man,” Asher says, reading some of the files over Laurel’s shoulder. “She’s right. Whatever arrangement you and Connor have worked out, you’re getting the short end.”

“That’s not—” Oliver flounders a little at that, embarrassed. He doesn’t really know how to explain that that’s not really how their relationship works; it never really was how their relationship worked despite what it may look like from the outside. Oliver does do some hacking for Connor and they have sex but it isn’t quid pro quo in that Oliver hacks and Connor has sex with him. “We don’t—”

“Asher!” Laurel scolds. “Honestly. Shut up. And you wonder why we don’t call you?” People start milling around the courtroom entrance. “We’re getting back from recess. I should get these to her.” Laurel turns to ask Oliver, “You want to stick around?”

“Well,” Oliver hedges. “I don’t want to be in the way or anything.”

“You won’t. Come on.” Oliver follows as she and Asher head inside and Laurel waves him to the back rows. “Just grab a seat and try not to fall asleep. These things can get a little boring sometimes.” She gives him a kind smile and walks up to the front of the room where Annalise & Co. are assembled.

Oliver situates himself in his seat and gives Connor a little wave once he catches his eye. The judge returns, the trial resumes, and Oliver learns that real trials are not nearly as exciting as TV trials. Laurel was right; these things do get really boring. He gets a little thrill when Annalise presents the files he brought as evidence and they end up helping her prove a point but in the end he’s very glad when the judge dismisses them all for the day.

Outside the courtroom, he hangs to the side and waits for Connor to file out with the others. Oliver’s sure Connor has to head back to the office to do more work for the case but he has to at least have a minute to say hello. He sees one of Annalise’s associates come out first, Bonnie if he’s guessing right, followed by Annalise herself and the rest of her entourage. Oliver stands up a little taller, waiting to quickly snag Connor out of the group for a moment, when the group starts heading his way and Annalise Keating herself walks right up to him.

“You’re Oliver Hampton?” Annalise asks. Oliver just nods a little and reaches out his hand as she reaches out hers. “It’s very nice to meet you. I’m Annalise Keating.”

“A pleasure to meet you too,” Oliver replies and Connor steps up next to him. “I’ve heard so much about you.”

“Some of it good, I hope?”

“All of it good,” Oliver says with a smile. “I promise.”

“Well, that’s nice to hear.” Annalise turns a little to give Connor a look Oliver can’t decipher but Connor doesn’t give any response, terror and nerves clutching his throat. “I just wanted to thank you Mr. Hampton for all the work you’ve been doing for me. I mean I know you do a lot for this firm and I just want you to know that I appreciate it.”

“It’s really not a big—”

“In fact,” she gently cuts him off and turns to Bonnie, who’s digging in her oversized bag for something. “I wanted to give you something to show how thankful I am for all the hard work you’ve done.” Bonnie pulls a statue of Lady Justice out of her bag and hands it to Annalise who in turn hands it to Oliver who accepts it dumbly.

“Um…thank you.” He doesn’t want to seem ungrateful in front of Connor’s boss but Oliver really doesn’t want this. He doesn’t know what he’s going to do with this. Why would Annalise give this to him? “I don’t really—” Oliver turns to Connor for help but Connor is staring dumbstruck at the statue, all of Annalise’s students are.

“I know it’s a little odd but I’m going to leave Mr. Walsh to explain it to you,” Annalise says, reaching out to adjust the Lady’s scales so they aren’t tangled anymore and hang properly. “But honestly, thank you Mr. Hampton. You’re work is much appreciated.” Annalise shakes his hand again and smiles at him. Then turns a little to address her students. “I have a department dinner tonight so you all can take the night off. I’ll see you in class tomorrow.” 

Annalise, Bonnie, and a man who must be Frank all walk away towards the main entrance. The law students all stare at Oliver and the statute with expressions that range from shocked to anger to confused until Asher breaks and calls out to Annalise’s back. “But he doesn’t even go here!”

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Mr. Millstone,” Annalise calls back, not even breaking her stride.

There’s silence again and Oliver’s hesitant to break it but he’s got to ask. “So, anyone want to explain?”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com)


End file.
